ShinRa
by Oversoul
Summary: What you get when you mix a few hours of depression, Outkast, and Final Fantasy VII. Rated for language... You'll understand upon reading. WARNING: Not for those who are offended by poor attempts at humorparodies, and who do not like anything so blatantly


(sigh) So, here's my latest disaster. I wouldn't be surprised it this got three times as many reviews as my other fanfics… Anyways, here's a little something I thought up of in school. I'm perfectly aware of how clichéd my other works must sound from their summaries and titles, and I'm a little depressed that only my friends and some anonymous people have reviewed. In total, I have ten reviews. I've been a member for a while now… That's just a little sad. It might sound like I'm begging/bragging, but if you like this then you'll probably like my other stuff. I'm feeling a little underappreciated right now, so could you help me out a little and review? Sorry…

Anyways, this is a little ad-lib/parody I thought of in the middle of math class. Since I've seen so many good examples of parodies from FFVII, I decided to make my own. This is to the tune of "Hey Ya", and is sung by Barrett… Are there two "t"s? I can't remember. I tried to match the syllables as closely as I could, but I'm probably off by a bit. Whatever… Try to enjoy yourself, and make me seem less pitiful…

Shin-Ra

The Shin-Ra don't mess around me

'Cause I want 'em dead and this I know for shooooooooo'

Rufus thinks he's all that

But when the going's tough, his ass runs out the doooooooor

"Don't try to fight the Shin-Ra",

But the thought alone is egging me right nooooooow

Those fags have got it comin',

If they think it's AVALANCHE that's goin' dooooooooown

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

They think they got it,

Oh, they think they got it

But Mako just don't cut it when there's none left at aaaaaaallll

We get together,

Oh, we get together

But heroes always better without feelings and aaaaaalllll

(Cloud: Shut up!)

The Shin-Ra says that Mako lasts forever

(Yuffie: Those retards…)

(Tifa: The scumbags!)

(Cloud: Damn Shin-Ra…)

(Cid: I'll kill 'em!)

No exceptions

So why, oh why, oh, why oh why oh why are

The Shin-Ra always braggin' when we know

They're that crappy, hear?

(Red XIII: Damn the Shin-Ra…)

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

(Vincent: Those bastards…)

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Cait Sith: Whoa-ho…)

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: I'll kill 'em dead!)

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: I'll kill Palmer…)

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: And I'll kill Heidegger…)

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: And Scarlet…)

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: And Reeve!)

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Sephiroth: Hell, I'll kill them all!)

Alright now, Shin-Ra?

(Rufus, employees, and the Turks: Yeah?)

What d'you call the employees in your whole messed-up corporation?

(FFVII gang: Assholes!)

I can't hear ya! I said, what d'you call the employees in your whole messed-fuckin'-up corporation?!

(FFVII gang: ASSHOLES!!)

Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright

Let's kill the Shin-Ra!

(FFVII gang: Yeah!)

Now, let's not waste all this ranting on nothin'!

I wanna see y'all on your baddest behaviour!

Lend me some ammo, I hate the Shin-Ra!

Shoot 'em, shoot, shoot 'em, shoot 'em, shoot 'em, shoot 'em, shoot, shoot 'em, shoot 'em , shoot 'em, shoot 'em, shoot 'em like the scumbags they are, shoot 'em, shoot 'em, shh you gotta shoot 'em, shh shoot 'em, shoot 'em, gotta shoot 'em, (Cloud: Shoot 'em, dammit!) shoot 'em like the scumbags they are!

Now while Jenova and Sephiroth

Go wreak havoc, we don't notice

(Sephiroth: You don't notice!)

You know what you dooo

You know what you dooo

You know what you do!

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shiiiiin-Raaaaaaaaa

Shin-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

OWARI

Well, by the end of it, I think it's a little stupid now… But hey, that's just MY opinion. You can leave YOURS by clicking that button in the left-hand corner of the page. Come oooonnnnnnnnn, don't you want to prove me wrong…? Well?


End file.
